StG 44
StG 44 ('''St'urm'g'''ewehr '''44')'' or MP44 ('''M'aschinen'p'''istole '''44')'' is a German World War II assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview StG 44 is the first German assault rifle invented in history that holds 30 rounds of 7.92mm Kurz. It appears as the fourth World War II weapons introduced in Counter-Strike Online after M24 Grenade, Thompson Chicago and Luger P08. It can be defined as the middle between Colt M4A1 and AK-47. This weapon does pretty high damage, has same reload time to the AK-47, medium accuracy and not expensive in match. However, it has lower fire rate than normal assault rifle, has higher recoil than AK-47 and heavy. Thus, it has its unique ammunition type and cannot be shared with other weapons. This weapon can be upgraded twice, which will has 33 bullets per clip after being upgraded. Advantages *High damage for an assault rifle *Short reload time *Medium accuracy *Standard price for an assault rifle *Powerful and accurate at medium distance Disadvantages *Low fire rate for an assault rifle *High recoil *Heavy weight for an assault rifle *Cannot kill mutiple enemy due to its low rate of fire *Cannot share the same 7.92mm Kurz magazine Users Terrorists: *Midwest Militia (including Jennifer) Tips *Sometimes due to its high recoil, the user might deal a headshot while firing. *This weapon is recommended for Annihilation maps as most of them will have middle range battles. Events Japan This weapon is released on 9 July 2011. Its permanent sale is sold from 9 July ~ 24 August 2011. Singapore/Malaysia This weapon is released on 8 February 2012 alongside with Piranesi map. Its permanent sale is available in Shop from 8 ~ 21 Feb 2012. Indonesia This weapon was released on 1st August 2012 alongside with Piranesi map. It was sold for special price from 1 ~ 15 August for Counter-Strike Online Indonesia region's first birthday.http://cso.megaxus.com/v1/news/2012/08/01/update-cso-1-agustus-2012 On 29 August 2012, this weapon is avaiable via Code Box. Comparisons M4A1 *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+3%) *Higher recoil (+14%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) *Purchasable for both teams *Shorter reload time (-0.6 seconds) *Same clip size (30 / 90) AK-47 *More expensive (+$500) *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) *Purchasable for both teams *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Gallery V stg44.jpg|View model File:Stg44.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Jennifer2.jpg|Jennifer (Casual) wielding the StG 44 Cs italy0083.jpg|In-game screenshot P1 01.jpg|Promotional poster, Taiwan version File:Stg44_promo.jpg|Ditto, Singapore/Malaysia version StG44 Promotion.jpg|Indonesia In-Game promotion stg44_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound LShLrGCVNZ4 5n4tUH6_epM Trivia *There are some African and Middle-Eastern militia still using this weapon alongside the AK rifles today although not very common. *During reload, the player will perform speed-reloading. *The weapon has the same cocking sound and reload sound as the AK-47. Its firing sound is similar to the AN-94. *The MP44 is the first assault rifle ever made in the world. This weapon was used by the German forces within 1943-1945. Nowadays, many assault rifles have been invented and this weapon is now rarely found. *There is "Henry Storker" typing on its texture for first and second upgrade versions. *There is "SBK-97000" typing on the second upgrade version texture. Variants StG 44 Gold Edition Gold-plated version of StG 44. It is 2% lighter than the original weapon and can only be obtained randomly from Code Box. File:Stg44g_viewmodel.png|View model 7912144116a1fdaf2a680383b6bc50b9.jpg|In-game screenshot 21.png|China poster Promotion left.jpg|Ditto File:Dragontail_stg44g_promo.jpg|Ditto, Singapore/Malaysia version StG 44 Enhanced Editions StG44 can be enhancement with the Advanced Enhancement Kit. File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin2.png|Expert view model File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin3.png|Ditto, Master External links *StG 44 at Wikipedia References Category:Assault rifle Category:7.92mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants